


Winds from the East

by Simply0Suki



Category: Mary Poppins (1964), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply0Suki/pseuds/Simply0Suki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Winds from the east, Mist comin' in, Like something's a brewin', about to begin. </i><br/>The East wind is coming Sherlock and you best be prepared. Little do the young Holmes boys know the east wind is carrying someone whom they must learn to listen to at least until the wind changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds from the East

The creak of the weather vain causes young Mycroft Holmes' eyes to be draw to the window of the upstairs room he shared with his younger brother. The two boys sat on the floor of their room, a deck of cards between them and a gentle breeze drifting through the open window cooling the London summer air. Mycroft watched as the vain swirled indecisively before settling perfectly in a singular direction. "The east wind blows brother dear" The older boy turned back to look at his brother. Sherlock lifted his eyes from the cards in his hand, a curious look in his eyes. Mycroft continued, "It comes to pick the unworthy from the earth and return them to the dust from which they came. Best be careful brother dear, it could be coming for you." 

The older boy took great pleasure in teasing his younger brother. The seven year age difference made it easy for him to make his brother of only six believe whatever he said. Sherlock looked down at his cards again not letting his reaction to what his brother said show on his face. "Do you have any fours?" He asked not looking up.

"Go Fish"

The younger Holmes drew a card. "How do you know the east wind isn't coming for you?"

Mycroft opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a scream from the floor below. Both boys turned to look out the open door to their room. Below came the muffled sound of someone yelling "That's it! That's all I can take!" There was the sound of loud footsteps as the lady who had been yelling reached the main foyer of the house. "I'll take my wages now and I never want to see this family again!" 

The boys listened as they heard a second voice, recognizably their mother's higher tone, "Please won't you reconsider?" She pleaded, "It's only been four days."

"Four days too long! I don't know what kind of games you think ordinary children play but those boys have a twisted sense of humor! There isn't a sane woman alive who would be their nanny!" 

Mycroft turned back to his cards having lost interest in the argument happening the floor below. "Toads again?"

The younger Holmes boy looked back to the game as well. "Just the eyes."

"Any sixes?" He asked in relation to the game before asking in the same breath, "In the sugar bowl?"

Sherlock nodded yes in response to both and handed over the card. "Wanted to see if it kept them from smelling at all." 

Mycroft sighed softly as he took the card. "I told you already, the difference is negligible."

Sherlock shrugged not bothering to argue with his brother. Sometimes he just needed to test things from himself, rather most times. There was the slam of the front door downstairs signally that their nanny had left for the last time. There would be a new one tomorrow, there always was, but they never stayed long. 

****************

Mary Poppins sat on the London rooftop looking down on the quiet street below. The crash of the door echoed through the stone paved road as a lady huffed her way as fast as she could from the white house with the blue trim. From the roof she twirled her umbrella in her hand idly while she thought. The wind had carried whispers of this house. Of the two boys who lived inside. Six nannies in four months were impressive statistics. It was time they had a proper nanny who would set things right. Tomorrow she would be the new nanny and see if she couldn't do something about the Holmes boys.


End file.
